Adnan Khashoggi
| birth_place = Mecca, Saudi Arabia | death_date = | death_place = St Thomas' Hospital, London, England | death_cause = | nationality = Saudi Arabia | occupation = International businessman | parents = Muhammad Khashoggi | spouse = Soraya Khashoggi Lamia Khashoggi | children = 6 | relatives = Samira Khashoggi Soheir Khashoggi Dodi Fayed Mohamed Al-Fayed }} Adnan Khashoggi ( ; ; 25 July 1935 – 6 June 2017) was a Saudi Arabian billionaire international businessman, best known for his involvement in arms dealing. He is estimated to have had a peak net worth of around US$4 billion in the early 1980s. Family and education Khashoggi was born in Mecca, the son of Muhammad Khashoggi, who was King Abdul Aziz Al Saud's personal doctor. His family is of Turkish origin. Adnan Khashoggi's sister was author Samira Khashoggi who married businessman Mohamed Al-Fayed and was the mother of Dodi Fayed. Another sister, Soheir Khashoggi, is a well-known Arab writer (Mirage, Nadia's Song, Mosaic). Khashoggi was educated at Victoria College in Alexandria, Egypt, and the American universities California State University, Chico, Ohio State, and Stanford. Khashoggi left his studies in order to seek his fortune in business. Business career Khashoggi headed a company called Triad Holding Company, which among other things built the Triad Center in Salt Lake City, which later went bankrupt. He was famed as an arms dealer, brokering deals between US firms and the Saudi government, most actively in the 1960s and 1970s. In the documentary series The Mayfair Set, Saudi author Said Aburish states that one of Khashoggi's first weapons deals was providing David Stirling with weapons for a covert mission in Yemen during the Aden Emergency in 1963. Among his overseas clients were defense contractors Lockheed Corporation (now Lockheed Martin Corporation), Raytheon, Grumman Aircraft Engineering Corporation and Northrop Corporation (the last two of which have now merged into Northrop Grumman). Between 1970 and 1975, Lockheed paid Khashoggi $106 million in commissions. His commissions started at 2.5% and eventually rose to as much as 15%. Khashoggi "became for all practical purposes a marketing arm of Lockheed. Khashoggi would provide not only an entrée but strategy, constant advice, and analysis", according to Max Helzel, then vice president of Lockheed's international marketing. A shrewd businessman, he established companies in Switzerland and Liechtenstein to handle his commissions as well as developing contacts with notables such as CIA officers James H. Critchfield and Kim Roosevelt and United States businessman Bebe Rebozo, a close associate of U.S. President Richard Nixon. His yacht, the ''Nabila'', was the largest in the world at the time and was used in the James Bond film Never Say Never Again. After Khashoggi ran into financial problems he sold the yacht to the Sultan of Brunei, who in turn sold it for $29 million to Donald Trump, who sold it for $20 million to Prince Al-Waleed bin Talal as part of a deal to keep his Taj Mahal casino out of bankruptcy. Iran–Contra affair Khashoggi was implicated in the Iran–Contra affair as a key middleman in the arms-for-hostages exchange along with Iranian arms dealer Manucher Ghorbanifar and, in a complex series of events, was found to have borrowed money for these arms purchases from the Bank of Credit and Commerce International (BCCI) with Saudi and United States backing. His role in the affair created a related controversy when Khashoggi donated millions to the American University in Washington, DC to build a sports arena which would bear his name. Khashoggi was a member of the university's board of trustees from 1983 until his indictment on fraud and other charges in May 1989. Imelda Marcos affair In 1988, Khashoggi was arrested in Switzerland, accused of concealing funds, and held for three months. Khashoggi stopped fighting extradition when the U.S. prosecutors reduced the charges to obstruction of justice and mail fraud and dropped the more serious charges of racketeering and conspiracy. In 1990, a United States federal jury in Manhattan acquitted Khashoggi and Imelda Marcos, widow of the exiled Philippine President Ferdinand Marcos, of racketeering and fraud. ''After Dark'' After Dark'' in 1991]]In 1991 Khashoggi appeared on the Channel 4 live discussion programme After Dark, alongside among others Edward Heath and Lord Weidenfeld.Website of production company Open Media Genesis Intermedia Khashoggi, along with Ramy El-Batrawi, was the principal financier behind Genesis Intermedia, Inc. (formerly NASDAQ: GENI), a publicly traded Internet company based in the US. In 2006, El-Batrawi and Kashoggi were sued by the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission for securities fraud.Bloomberg News in the New York Times. 14 April 2006 S.E.C. Accuses Saudi Financier and Executive of Stock Fraud The case was settled in 2008; both men did not admit or deny the allegations.Edvard Pettersson for Bloomberg news. 1 April 2010 Saudi Financier Khashoggi Settles SEC's GenesisIntermedia Case Seymour Hersh report In January 2003, Seymour Hersh reported in The New Yorker magazine that former U.S. Assistant Secretary of Defense Richard Perle had a meeting with Khashoggi in Marseille in order to use him as a conduit between Trireme Partners, a private venture capital company of which he was one of three principals, and the Saudi government. At the time, Perle was chair of the Defense Policy Board Advisory Committee, a Defense Department advisory group, which provided him with access to classified information and a position to influence defense policy. Khashoggi told Hersh that Perle talked to him about the economic costs regarding a proposed invasion of Iraq. "'If there is no war,' he told me, 'why is there a need for security? If there is a war, of course, billions of dollars will have to be spent.'"The New Yorker: Lunch With The Chairman. 17 March 2003. Personal life In the 1960s, Khashoggi married 20-year-old Englishwoman Sandra Daly (Sandra Patricia Jarvis-Daly) who converted to Islam and took the name Soraya Khashoggi. They raised one daughter (Nabila, who attended Millfield School in England and whose son is the pianist and composer Thorvald Spartan von Daggenhurst) and four sons together (Mohammed, Khalid, Hussein, and Omar).[http://www.vanityfair.com/magazine/archive/1989/09/dunne198909 Dominick Dunne. Khashoggi's Fall], Vanity Fair, September 1989; Retrieved 11 February 2012 Soraya gave birth to another daughter, Petrina Khashoggi, born seven years after her divorce from Khashoggi, who has no relation to him.Family rallies round Aitken's secret Khashoggi love child The Guardian, Yvonne Ridley and Jonathan Calvert. 10 January 1999 His second wife, the Italian Laura Biancolini, also converted to Islam and changed her name to Lamia Khashoggi. She was seventeen when she met Adnan and gave him another son, Ali, in 1980. In the 1980s, the Khashoggi family occupied one of the largest villa estates in Marbella, Spain, called Baraka, hosting lavish parties. Guests at these parties included film stars, pop celebrities and politicians.[http://hemeroteca.lavanguardia.com/preview/1986/08/06/pagina-17/32888863/pdf.html Pierre Trudeau, en casa de Khashoggui], La Vanguardia, 6 August 1986; Retrieved 11 February 2012 In 1985, celebrity reporter Robin Leach reported Khashoggi threw a five-day birthday party in Vienna for his eldest son, and in his heyday, Khashoggi spent $250,000 a day to maintain his lifestyle. Khashoggi also owned Ol Pejeta Conservancy, in Laikipia County, Kenya. His house has since been converted into a hotel which is run by Serena Hotels. Khashoggi died peacefully on 6 June 2017 while being treated for Parkinson's disease at St Thomas' Hospital in London. He was 81. In popular culture Films * Where I Stand: The Hank Greenspun Story * The One Percent Books * The Richest Man in the World: The Story of Adnan Khashoggi * The One-Page Proposal: How to Get Your Business Pitch onto One Persuasive Page * The Shadow World: Inside the Global Arms Trade Music * "Khashoggi's Ship", a song by Queen from the album The Miracle (1989) and in turn, London based acoustic duo Khashoggi take their name from the songhttp://www.khashoggimusic.com * "I am", a song by Army of Lovers (1993) * "La Plage de Saint-Tropez", a song by Army of Lovers (1993) References Further reading * Kessler, Ronald. The Richest Man in the World: The Story of Adnan Khashoggi, Warner Books, New York, 1986 * Mackey, Sandra. The Saudis: Inside the Desert Kingdom. Updated Edition. Norton Paperback. W. W. Norton and Company, New York. 2002 (first edition: 1987). External links *Obituary of Adnan Khashoggi, June 6, 2017 Category:1935 births Category:2017 deaths Category:California State University, Chico alumni Category:Victoria College, Alexandria alumni Category:Saudi Arabian people of Turkish descent Category:Saudi Arabian businesspeople Category:Arms traders Category:Ferdinand Marcos Category:Imelda Marcos Category:People associated with the Lockheed bribery scandals Category:Saudi Arabian Sunni Muslims Category:Deaths from Parkinson's disease